


Arturian Jousting

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June 2019 Patron Rewards [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Gender transformation, Transformation, cock growth, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The Chaldean master ended up a little too horny, and it spreads to her Servants...





	Arturian Jousting

The Chaldea Security Organization. A coalition of maguses with the (current) sole intention of fixing the path of Human History after a certain somebody decided to put it into disarray. One would think that it would be an arduous task, and it really was. But as the deed was done, and a calm fell over the complex... Something happened that would throw all their efforts out the window.  
  
Something that could only be described as the Master who saved them all getting a little too horny for their own good.  
  
One by one, that black haired youth put the female servants that had been gathered into Chaldea's service through an arduous process that could only be described as some demented form of training. One by one, they broke by having their cunts twisted into huge throbbing cocks that would never ever stay down. After tasting the 'male' orgasm, they were permanently twisted into the same kind of perverse beasts as their Master. Thus, the amount of servants that disappeared quickly multiplied.  
  
Initially, only one would disappear at a time. Then two. Then four. Eventually, you could hear the sounds of several servants going at it all night long, with cum splattering all over in record time. And thus, another wave of cock-wielding maniacs would arrive. It had no other end in sight than the total conversion of every woman in the complex.  
  
While the Master preferred to be simple about it, merely pounding the servants until they grew their new thought-consuming cocks, the converted ones had their own methods. One of these servants was the altered King of Knights, Artoria Pendragon, who had been felled in an older state during the London Singularity. She had decided to take a little room for herself, a room where she'd take her time with any new potential victim.  
  
One such victim was her direct opposite, the equally busty and beautiful version of herself that had grown to become Goddess Rhongomyniad in the Camelot singularity. Now, the big-tittied blonde was dressed in quite the provocative outfit. Nothing more than a royal blue bodysuit covered her from neck to toe, digging into every crevice that it possibly could, grinding up against that delightful flesh and making it hard for the King to keep her thoughts pure.  
  
"You've got some nerve, Alter." The body suited blonde remarked, struggling against her binds. Not only was she wearing latex that kept itself pressed against her form, but her arms and legs were both kept spread apart by seemingly unbreakable chains, no doubt stolen from that infernal Hero King that heckled them to no end. "I know you're no honorable king, but this reeks of excessive measures." The light-aligned Artoria spat at her darkened mirror counterpart.  
  
The paler blonde simply smirked and let the bubbly liquid hit her latex-covered bosom. Like the blue-clad woman tied up before her, she too was decked out in a nearly all-covering latex suit, mirroring them both even more so than they normally would be. The main difference laid in what hung below.   
  
In place of the sacred spot that any normal woman would be equipped with, was a cock. A cock that was at least the size of one of Alter's thighs, despite how limp it currently looked. The balls below were equally extraordinary in their girth, weighing in the same ratio as the tits that hung from her chest above.   
  
"You've seen what our Master is into. This is exactly the kind of measures that are necessary." The dick-girl King remarked as she stepped closer, giving her bound counterpart a lick on the cheek. "You would resist what's going to come next if I didn't tie you up." Her tone was ever slightly dry, as one would expect from the British King's usual demeanor, but there was a hint of lust dotting her words. She was just as horny as the rest of them, and her lighter counterpart was going to join them.  
  
Artoria raised her eyebrow before her eyes suddenly shot open, a heat quickly spreading through her body before it started to coalesce down below. Her pussy was throbbing with need, so much that she might even be inclined to ask her darker counterpart to try and help her satiate it. But Alter merely stood there and watched with an uncharacteristically gleeful grin.  
  
"Make it manifest. Your Noble Phantasm. maybe then you'll break free." Was all the advice that the black-suited dick-girl offered her, and in her pleasure-riddled haze she was more than eager to follow said advice.  
  
Artoria closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of the holy energies that she'd normally need to tap into to make her lance manifest... Which just made her eyes shoot back open in further shock, this time her irises were starting to turn into hearts as the altered Lancer's trickery paid off big time.  
  
The holy energies that sustained Rhongomyniad, her divine spear, were rushing into her superheated pussy. Immediately, the energies started to get to work to manifest the spear that they belonged to. Her womb and everything connected to it were being morphed into a more suitable form as her cunt-passage was being pulled inside out. Up above, Artoria's cheeks were flushed a bright and horribly heated red as her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, the many sensations caused by the transformation were overwhelming her within seconds due to never having experienced anything like it before.  
  
That throbbing need below continued to intensify as her nether region restructured itself. A deep and hungry cunt was stretching outward on the front of her bodysuit, the canal turning into the thick outline of a cock. The womb itself was pulled out as well, its transformation into a hefty pair of balls that quickly sloshed full of a virile supply of semen.  
  
Finally, Artoria's former pussy lips fused together at the tip, turning into a beautifully flared and latex-covered cock head that just begged to cum... and yet, something stopped it. The blonde king couldn't fathom why she wasn't allowed to experience release. She didn't quite fathom WHAT a masculine release would feel like either, but she knew that she craved it.  
  
"You want to cum, do you?" She heard a whisper caress the inside of her ear, prompting the bound King to turn her head as much as she could, before her eyes met Alter's. She looked like she expected an answer, but the blushing King could hardly offer one with how much she was focused on the sensation rushing through her new cock.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You're a worthless dick girl like me. That's what you are." Alter firmly whispered as she pressed the tip of her own trapped cock up against the hole in the back, hidden between a layer of latex and a pair of tight butt cheeks.  
  
"I-" Artoria tried to protest, before her cock pulsed at the sensation of her backdoor being prodded by a rod nearly the same size as her own. One much more dominant than she currently was.  
  
"Don't try to deny it." The commanding and altered King stated as she pushed her tip inward, spreading the hidden hole until the walls clambered around her virile masculinity. Regardless of the two layers of latex that kept their flesh from directly touching, it didn't stop the two from experiencing the mutual sensation of arousal from how tight Artoria's virgin ass was. "You're an anal loving cumdump, ready to take it up the ass at any time, should Master want it."  
  
This time, only a moan escaped Artoria's lips. Was she really what Alter said? They were mirrors of one another, nearly identical at this point with how they were dressed and well-equipped, but that didn't mean she was a mere slut only meant for somebody to dump their seed into. Unfortunately, her cock disagreed with that defiant way of thinking as it continued to throb, and a few strands of precum started to run down the inside of her suit. The more she got degraded, the closer to a climax she came...  
  
"You're good for nothing except letting that pathetic 'lance' of yours cum needlessly and fruitlessly. You will never put it to good use, and you will completely waste every single drop of semen inside those sacks of yours." Alter's sling of pointed accusations continued as she pushed deeper, her own cheeks heating up and reddening to match her lighter self's. Their demeanors were the only thing keeping them from being the same person at this point.  
  
Artoria merely moaned as she lacked any sort of resistance at this point, biting into her lip a little to try and seem less into the things that Alter accused her of. Her ass tightened the deeper the cock went into her. If anything, it felt as if she was about to cum with her ass more than she was with her dick.  
  
"Accept it. And cum for Master." Alter whispered one last time into her other self's ear, pushing her cock one more inch inside as she let one last remark slip out.  
  
"Like a good anal-loving cock-whore."  
  
Needless to say, Artoria's orgasm was immodest and outright depraved. Not only was her cum letting loose the good gallon of seed resting within her balls, the white gunk coalescing into a little balloon at the tip of her rod, but her orgasm didn't end there. The real show was happening on the other end.  
  
As Alter tried to pump her own load into Artoria's ass, something clicked inside of the lighter blonde's brain. Something that made her immediately associate her ass as the focal point of any kind of pleasure. The sensation of cum rushing through her ass made that gaping hole gush juice beyond anything her cunt ever had, the clear liquids rushing out of her hole and running down her thighs within a mere few seconds.   
  
Of course, the flow intensified once Alter pulled her cock and the cum-balloon that had gathered at the tip out, the soaked latex being on clear display to the altered King. The way the ass-juices had started to leak through the latex, gathering in a puddle below her legs, made it all too obvious. She had been converted.  
  
The chains suddenly dematerialized, leaving Artoria to fall onto her knees and let out just another brief moan as her gaping ass slowly tightened back up, her irises having permanently turned into hearts from the pleasure imprinted on her very existence.  
  
"Stand. And we'll go present you to Master." Alter commanded, her limp cock swaying back and forth due to the heavy seed below.  
  
The thought of presenting herself to the one that had started all of this, showing off her changed and latex covered body and how it had become a mockery of what she once was? To tell them just how much she loved the sensation of cumming with her ass and having a cock that was worthless in comparison to her Master's?  
  
It made her ass squelch with just that tiny bit of honest delight. She wished for nothing more from Master.


End file.
